Now and Then
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: Bound to college life now, Eiji finally has a chance to catch up with his old tennis friends after four long years. Eventual Golden pair.
1. Chapter 1

I don't down any of this, none if it is mine, except for the OC's. (Eiji's room mate, some peoples girlfriends… ext.) So if you didn't catch it then, catch it now: **This is my disclaimer.**

So without further ado…

**Now and Then

* * *

**

Eiji had his head down, resting on top of the massive text book. It was Friday afternoon, his last class of the day, and while some people would just think he was tired, the red head was really 'recharging'.

While he loves his new found college life and normally would be very alive for this was his favorite class, today was an exception. Tonight would be the reunion of the starters from his ninth grade year. There had been a few other meeting between the group while they were in high school, but Eiji's mother had never allowed him to attend. She always claimed he needed to pay more attention to his studies now that he was in high school if he wanted his life to go anywhere.

But now he was a first year in college, and his mother had no control over it- this would be the first time since Jr. High he would see everyone. Tezuka, Fuji, Momo, Kaidoh, Echizen, Taka….everyone. But what really put a smile on his face was when he thought of seeing Oishi for the first time in four years.

So basically, this was going to be the first year everyone was back together again. And what made it even more fun, was the fact not one knew he was going to be there. Since none of them really had talked to him since the ninth grade, well besides for Sakuno who attended the same high school as him for a year, he had his mind set on surprising his old team mates.

A bell sounded, and the sound of chairs scraping the ground filled the room. Eiji jumped up, slammed the overly large ext book shut and shoved it in his bag, quickly making his way to join the large group of people also heading for the rooms exit.

Tightening his grip on the bag he had slung over his shoulder, he entered one of the large houseing complexes for the students to stay at and began to climb the stairs. Three floors up, he walked down the hall stopping about the middle of it, turned to a door and inserted his key into the knob and entering the room.

His room mate, Ryo, was sitting on his bed, his back pressed against the wall, knees proped up and a book resting against them. He looked up when Eiji walked in.

Eiji smiled."Hio, Ryo!"

"Eiji," Ryo nodded.

Eiji rolled his eyes and jumped onto his own bed. Ryo was a good guy… really! He was just a little more on the quite side and was a total…bookworm.

For example, whenever Eiji would be on his lap top during his free time, he would be playing a game or something fun of sorts. When Roy used his during free time, he was either reading, or looking for more information on something or another.Yes, they _really_ were complete opposites.

When they had first moved into the dorms Roy had obviously noticed Eiji's tennis stuff and asked him if he was into it. This had puzzled Eiji a little, of course he was into it. He only had three tennis rackets laying on his beds and four ball containers, along with some other things…grip tape, ext. He had smiled and told him he was really into the game, and Roy gave him a half smile and mentioned he had once tried playing it and had no talent. Eiji laughed a little as he told him a story of one of his accidents involving a tennis ball and racket, and assured him that it was completely fine that he didn't really enjoy the game, but also made sure he knew that if he ever wanted help improving his game, all he had to do was ask.

"That get together is tonight, right?" Ryo asked Eiji after a series of minutes spent in silence. Eiji nodded. "How long do you plan on being out?"

"Nya, no idea."

"Well, if you get in to late, try not to make much noice, okay?"

"hoi."

"When does it start?"

"Five. Takes a half hour to get there, so I'll be leaving soon."

Ryo looked up and over to his friend who was laying face down on his bed, his face burried into his pillow. So he couldn't see the clock then. "Eiji?"

"Hoi?"

"It's 4:45."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so … Let me explain the magical changing room mates name. I'm normally a Fullmetal Alchemist writer, and so, I have Ryo, which is close to Roy… I know that's not really an excuse..but I'll be more careful from now on, I promise! His name is Ryo. I'm very sorry for my mistakes..

Thanks for the few who reviewed! I was scared that no one would read this and all..since this is my first attempt with this series…. So yeah…

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Eiji was running now. He didn't have a car, and it was now 5:10.

"Nya! Late!" He cried as he ran down the side walk. He might have almost been on time, but he still had had to clean up and change when he had been told the time.

He had been watching his feet as he ran, and as he turned a corner he ran smack into someone who seemed to have been also running. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Whoa." The other man said, propping himself up on his elbos watching Eiji get to his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Eiji cried out. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Let me help you up!" He looked at the man. He seemed to be a third year High school student. Or at least, that's what he could tell him his uniform.

"I'm fine!" The man replied, but he let Eiji help him to his feet. "But what about you?"

"Nya, fine. I know how to fall." Eiji answered. " I really do feel bad…Now I'm running into high schoolers. Oh, and look at your uniform! It's all dirty! Are you sure you're not hurt?"

The man smiled. " I used to know some who 'knew how to fall', I played tennis with him a few years back. And don't worry about me being a high school kid..you don't look much older than me yourself… And I could care less about this uniform.. and it's my fault for running without watching where I was going."

"Nya, guilty for that too." Eiji said softly. "Why were you in such a hurry?- Sorry! That was rude of me.."  
"No, it's fine. I'm late for a get together with some of my old friends. I had to stay after and clean my class room for school today.. and this place we're meetings not the closest place to my school."

"Hoi!" Eiji cried. " That's why I'm running as well! It takes a half hour to get where I am supposed to be, and it started at five. I realised it was 4:45 when my room mate told me.. Then, I was late."  
"Mine started at five too." The man said. "Strange. Where are you heading?"

Eiji smiled and he gave the same of his old friends sushi shop.

"Kawamura sushi?" The man blinked.

"Hoi."

"I'm heading there as well."

"Nya, that's so strange!" Eiji replied, shocked. He began to talk about how it simply must have been fate, when he heared the man speak again.

"Eiji?"

Eiji stopped. "Yes?" Then he realised he was just called by his first name. "How….how do you-"

"Oi, It's Momoshiro!"

"Hoi! Hoi! Really? Momo?" Eiji cried, no longer caring and throwing his arms around his old friend in a hug.

" I should have known." Momo laughed. "Only Eiji could run into someone and have a full on conversation with them..well, besides for Oishi, he would probably insist on taking me to the hospital for a check up… If not let him check me over himself."  
Eiji laughed and agreed.

So now, Eiji and Momo made their way together to the sushi shop… running, because they were 40 minutes late.


	3. Chapter 3

Today I finished this story up in my algebra class. It's a shortie guys, seven chapters. I might do more to it, or maybe start on a new story.. I dunno..depends on the reviews. Two of my friends read it, one whos obsessed with the series and one whos never seen anything to do with the series, and they both liked it, I guess the ending annoyed one of them, she wanted more.so.. it dpeneds on what happens after. So review for me and let me know if this is any good or not! Please and thanks!

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Momo slid open the door, Eiji standing directly behind him, and he heard the calls of their friends.

"Momo!"

"Momoshiro! You're late!"

"Whattya gunna make me do,Tezuka? Run laps? I would have been a little more on time, if I hadn't have ran into an accident."  
"An accident? Are you okay?"  
"Calm down Oishi, I'm fine. I literally ran into the one, as he ran into me. We're both fine and here in one piece."  
"Both?"

"Momo…who'd you run into?"  
Momo stepped aside to allow Eiji into view. "Hoi! Its been a while!"

"Eiji?" Several of them cried, shocked obviously.

"Hoi!"

"So everyone is here?" Taka asked looking around. "This is new.."

"Saa, you two coming in, you staying in the door the whole time?" Fuji asked, from his table.

Both Momo and Eiji laughed and entered the shop completely.

Eiji sat at a table and looked around. Momo was now talking at a fast speed to ochibi, Taka, inui, and Kaidoh sat at a different table and seemed to be having an interesting enough conversation (which was apparently data worthy) and Tezuka and Oishi sat at the counter , both seemed to be going over a text book. He began to think that since he had been 'out of the loop' for so long, maybe no one really had anything to say to him- but then Fuji sat down across from him.

"Hoi! Fujiko!"

"Eiji." Fuji replied, he eyes shut, smile in place. "How are things?"  
"Hoi, busy." Eiji said with a small gesture towards his bag he had next to him. " I can't go anywhere without bringing my books!"

Fuji nodded. "Look Eiji, look around, there are text books everywhere."  
This was in fact the truth, Eiji realised as he did look around. Fuji continued. "We help each other out if we need it."  
Eiji nodded. "Like old times! What have you been up to Fujiko?"

"Ah, trying to teach my hopeless room mate tennis."

Eiji laughed. "Nya, my room mate is hopeless too! Skills for tennis is something he was not given. I offered to help him if he ever wanted to learn, but he hasn't said anything yet.."

"Can you believe it?" Taka said sitting down next to Fuji. "Everyone is here!"

"Still going on about that?" Fuji said, looking his direction.

"Hoi, my fault…Sorry."  
"If I remember correctly, it was your mothers fault."

Eiji turned to see Oishi sit down next to him.

"Syuuichiro… Done with that problem?" Fuji asked him.

"Finally.." Oishi smiled. He looked over at Eiji and his smile faded a little. Eiji's eyes met his, and they just sat there for a minute with everyone elses eyes on them.

The Golden pair that was forced to go through a messy break up four years ago… it had been a difficult time for all of them. Everyone had felt the pairs depression.

Eiji finally smiled. "Hoi! Oishi! I missed you!" He said flinging his arms around the man next to him, knocking them both to the ground.

Oishi, caught off guard by Eiji's sudden attack found himself pinned to the ground with the red head ontop of him. And he laughed. He began laughing so hard he was shaking and he returned Eiji's hug.

"I missed you too, Eiji. I missed you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

The night was fun. The most fun Eiji had had in a while. But unfortunatly, it had to come to an end to soon. They exchanged e-mail adresses and instant messanger names and went their spearate ways.

Eiji got in at eleven and was surprised to find Ryo not in the room. He shrugged it off, figuring he had just gone to the library or something.

He changed into more comfortable clothing, sat on his bed and took out his lap top. He was going to add all the e-mail adresses to his adress book, and screen names to his buddy list, but as soon as he logged on, he was instant messaged.

'Ne Eiji. Long time no talk?'

Eiji pulled out the list of screen names to find out it was Oishi. He smiled.

'Hoi!' He typed. 'Whats up?'

'Nothing really just got back. You?'

'Almost the same, been here a few minutes though.. did some things…'

'I see…'

'Yeah…'

There was a few minutes of silence, then Oishi typed 'So how have you been? What have you been up to these past years?'

The red head really didn't have to think about it and quickly typed it in. 'My mother controlled my life. I did school work, tennis and things around the house. I didn't really have a choice.'

'That's it? Did you do anything fun?'

'Nya, tennis.'

'Some how I just can't picture it. Nothing? Did you go on any dates?'

'Nya…nothing since…'

'Oh, I see…'

'What about you? What have you been doing.'

While waiting for Oishi to reply, Eiji sighed. If there was really one thing from the past he missed, it was Oishi Syuuichiro. The boy now man had always been there for him… no matter how trivial the problem may have been.

'My mom didn't controll my life, but that was basically my life too. Study, tennis, chores. Everyday… But I did it so I could get into a good school.'

'Still going for doctor?'

'Yeah..'

'Hoi, good for Oishi! Make people all better!'

Eiji could almost hear him laughing.

'I'll try, Eiji.'

'Good.'

'Listen Eiji, I'd love to talk to you more tomorrow morning one of my courses has it's first lesson early. So I'm going to go to bed. Good night.'

'Night Oishi.' Eiji typed. But Oishi was no longer online to get the message.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm bored, and I'm in the mood to start another story, so I figure I'll get that idea out of my head by updating this one, since ive got it finished, just need to type it up…and once I'm done.. I can do another. Lol

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

When Eiji walked into the large classroom for the child development course, he looked around deciding where to sit. His heart almost stopped when he noticed someone sitting in the middle of the room. He began to quickly make his way over to him. Making his way down the row, and putting his books down at the seat next to his.

"Nya, Syuuichiro!" What kind of docotor are you planning on being?"

Oishi looked up shocked. "E-Eiji?"

"Oishi."

" A family doctor." Oishi managed to say. "Eiji- you go to school here?"

"Eiji nodded. "And so do you."

Oishi nodded as well. "Your mother must have killed you to get you here!"

"Nya, you did this buy yourself?" He jabbed his index finger into Oishi's forehead. "Oishi's crazy!"

The darker haired man grinned. " Apparently Eiji is crazy too."

Eiji smiled back and sat down next to him. "Who would have thought?"

"Not me, to be honest- no offense."

"Me either."

"So what are you going to do? Since you are here… In medical school."

"Childrens doctor!"

"You know?" Oishi said, nodding his head in approval. "That.. fits. It's a perfect job for you."

"Really? I think so too."

"Wow..so.. Eiji in medical school."

"Hoi! The same medical school as Oishi! The first time in the same school as Oishi in a long time." The red head suddenly yawned. "Nya, early Saturday class…."

Oishi nodded. "Tell me about it. I'm happy this is my only one today!"

"Hoi! Me too! My room mate as well… he's here …somewhere.." He rolled his eyes.

"Now fond of the person?"

"Not a bad person,nya. He's just…"

"Completely opposite of you…? Doesn't quite understand you…?"

"Hoi." And then, thinking fast, "Do you live in the dorms?"

" I have my own appartment."

Eiji's eyes widened. "Really? Oishi is so lucky!"

Oishi laughed. "Eiji, you said this was your only class all day, right?"

He nodded.

"After class would you like to come over and hang out? I've only has it a week… but-"  
Eiji cut him off by nodding his head and saying "Hoi! Just like old times!" Then he motioned to his bag and books. "But first, this stuff goes back to my dorm. I don't want to bring it every where."

"Understandable."

They both turned towards the front of the class as their sensei walked into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

And now I'm in an obsessive mood. I have to finish this tonight now, apparently. Oh well. There's only seven chapters, so hey!It's not like they're very long either…

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Eiji unlocked his dorms door and opened it. Once again, Ryo was sitting on his bed reading. He didn't even bother to look up as the red head entered, Oshi in tow.

"Hoi? Ryo?"

When the man on the bed looked up, Eiji had no chance to introduce Oishi.

"Oishi Syuuichiro!" Ryo gasped. "_You_ know _Eiji_?"

"Whats so bad about knowing me?" Eiji demanded, but no one heard him.

Oishi blinked. "Ryo? Uh, yeah. I know Eiji. I've known him for a very long time. We're…"

"Don't tell me Kikumaru is the guy you were depressed about not being able to see anymore in high school?"

Eiji stared. This was…weird..and just what exactly was so wrong with him now?

"Ah, yes. That was Eiji…we were inseperable.."

The acrobatic tennis player was now moving over towards his part of the room to put his books on the shelf, listening with interest. So apparently Ryo and Oishi knew each other from high school. He would never imagine his room mate would know his- what exactly was Oishi to him? What was he to Oishi? Friend? Best friend? Something else? He had never had trouble bringing things up to Oishi in the past, so he made a mental note to find out about that later. Satisfied, he stepped back from the shelf. "All done, ready Syuuichiro?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Bye Ryo, be back later!" Eiji said shutting the door behind him.

When they were half way down the stairs, oishi began laughing.

"You put up with Ryo every day?"

Eiji nodded. "You know him? That's weird."

"Yeah, I know him. He was always second to me in high school. At first he was just annoyed with it. Then he got to think of me as great or something and followed me everywhere. He even tried to join tennis because of me…until he was working on his swing and smacked me right in the face…"

He paused when Eiji burst out in laughter. When the red head calmed down again, he spoke again. "So basically, he went from annoyed to annoying."  
"Ne, Oishi. Did you graduate first in your class?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess.Was he second?"

"Third."  
"Third?"

"Yeah." Oishi said opening the door at the bottum of the steps. " I was first, second was a home schooled guy…Ryo third, then Tezuka..and so on."

"Nya Oishi, what school did you go to?"Eiji asked. He felt his jaw drop when Oishi told him what school. "Oishi? Did I forget to tell you I was home schooled?" He asked.

He stopped and turned to look at Eiji. "You didn't-"  
"I was under that same schools home schooling system! I graduated number two!"

"This is crazy. I've got to be going insane. I've completely lost it. Who are you? What happened to the Kikumaru Eiji I knew and loved-" He froze, realising what he said. "Back in middle school?"

Eiji laughed to show him it was no big deal. "He's here!" He placed his hand on Oishis chest, right over his hearts. "And I'm happy you're still the same oishi Syuuichiro that I love… Nya Oishi! You can love this Eiji too!"

Oishi smiled and nodded.

They made their ay towards Oishis car, and oishi muttered under his breath so that Eiji could not hear,

"I think I already do.."


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter! Sorry if they seem kinda OOC…

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

The whole way to Oishi's appartment, Eiji sat next to him in the front seat of what he said was his new car.

He was quiet, and a small blush on his cheeks refused to go away. Yes, this was deffinatly something caused by Oishi. He was sure the other man had noticed, and was thankful he said nothing about it.

Then again, Eiji didn't say anything about the light blush Oishi wore either. Instead, he opt to look around the car. It was a nice car, that was for sure.

"It was a gift from my parents." Oishi explained, as if he had read Eiji's mind.

"It's very nice! Hoi, Oishi is so lucky."

Oishi gave a small laugh in response, and Eiji noticed they were pulling into the parking lot of a houseing complex, obviosly the one that Oishi must live in.

A few minutes later, the pair was entering a decent sized apartment. _Okay_, so it was big.

"Nya, huge!"

"You think so?"

"Hoi! This is amazing Oishi! I know I keep saying this, but you're so lucky!"

"Even luckier to be here with you…even after so long."

Eiji turned around to face the man leaning against the door. "Oishi..?"

"Eiji..uhm…what I'm trying to say is.. I've never stopped thinking about you. Never. I thought I would never see you again. But in high school, I promised myself that If I did, I would tell you this. Kikumaru Eiji, I love you. I always have. I don't care if I haven't seen you in four years… please Eiji? If you feel the same as I do… will you be with me again?"

Eiji watched him for a second The blush was back on Oishi's face, and he was watching his feet. Shy Oishi had just told him that. And it mut have taken all he had. The red head was touched. He smiled softly.

Before he knew what he was doing next, he went right up to Oishi, pushed in all the way up against the door and kissed him.

"Nya Oishi Syuuichiro. You had to ask?"

**END**.


End file.
